pokemonzetaomicronfandomcom-20200213-history
Aroma Region
The second region of the game is under seige by a mysterious outbreak of shadow Pokémon. Here the player is able to capture shadow Pokémon from other trainers in order to save them from the disease. The Aroma region is accessible after the completion of all Sigil Halls in the Vesryn region via the train in Blackfist City. You leave all your Pokémon behind but keep your items and choose a new starter (Mudkip, Torchic, or Treecko). Note: HM & HM Items work. Walkthrough From Cephei head to route 1X to Tauri Town and you'll face off against a Shadow Eevee. Then head south to Orion City. (The Gym leader there uses the flying type) Once you defeat the gym you go to the Eternal Forest by talking to the Gym Leader Do-Youn at the bottom right below the gym. Hint- use shadow pokemon to catch shadow pokemon bc their moves are not very effective on each other Hint- if you want to catch the shadow pokemon, save before the trainer Hint- Shadow Pokemon become purified by being in your party and your walking. After they become purified, you can use them as normal pokemon. Route 1X Pokemon Appearances *Tyrogue *Starly *Snubbull *Pidove *Zigzagoon *Patrat Tauri Town Talk to the professor Maple who gives you the Snag Machine which allows you to catch shadow pokemon. You now can throw pokeballs etc. at Trainer shadow pokemon. Then you battle team magma and you can catch your first shadow pokemon, Shadow Eevee lvl 12. It is very noticibly purple if you are unsure. Route 2X Pokemon Appearances *Charmander *Chimchar *Bunnelby (Omicron Exclusive) *Tyrogue *Bidoof *Caterpie *Pancham (Zeta Exculusive) *Wurmple 2nd Trainer (woman) 3rd pokemon is a shadow Electrike lvl 13 Orbic Cave Pokemon Appearances *Zubat *Sandshrew *Cubone *Baltoy *Phanpy *Roggenrola *Diglett *Carbink *Dunsparce Hiker on 3rd floor down 2nd Pokemon Shadow Geodude lvl 15 Aqua/Magma Admin 2nd Pokemon Shadow Vulpix lvl 17 Orion City Top right house lady trading Noibat for anything Gym Flying gym so you know whats effective. Before the gym you must go to bottom left of the town and watch the two teams arguement. Do-youn Gives you the Aerial badge and the TM Aerial Ace. Eternal Forest A maze like forest that connects to a small rainforest area, similar to the one in onega town, and the boat to the south west which takes you to Origin City (where the relic stone is). There also is a rock with moss. HINT If you go up and to the left and follow the path there are lots of trainers and a Butterfree (Among other random pokemon) at the end (IDKY) so if you dont want to spend extra time- go down right after you go into forest. Pokemon Appearances (Versions are not confirmed) *Nidoran *Squirtle *Pikachu *Hoothoot *Slakoth *Paras *Aipom *Pachirisu *Bulbasaur Woman Trainer (Channeler Sadie) Shadow Growlithe lvl 23 (2nd pokemon) Origin City Location of the Relic Stone which purifies Shadow pokemon. Vigilante Miror B. *Note: Miror B. will always possess a Pokemon on his team corresponding to a Shadow Pokemon that you may have missed while fighting trainers earlier in the region. In the event that all of the Shadow Pokemon up to this point have been acquired, Miror B. will have a Shadow Porygon instead. Antares Town After defeating Vigilanted Miror B. talk to Gym Leader Do-Youn again. Trader (Guy in house by Pokemart with Skitty) Gives you Honedge (named Excalibur) if you trade a pokemon with max IV Speed Scent Lady (next to pokecenter) Joy Scent Costs 1000 - This scent massage opens the hearts of pokemon a little. Excite Scent 1500 - This scent massage opens the hearts of pokemon. Vivid Scent 3000 - This scent massage opens the hearts of pokemon a lot. (50%) Cave (unnamed) Scientist Moon has a Shadow Voltorb lvl 33 (2nd pokemon) right outside Cave Suzerian (battle as you enter) Pokemon Encounters *Meditie *Marowak *Golbat *Drilbur *Makuhita *Metang (VERY rare) *Trapinch *Golett Quake Desert Quake desert is outside the Cave. This means that as you exit parts of the cave, you enter Quake Desert. There are Sandstorms and annoying earthquakes that trigger pokemon or make you stop walking. If you try to go to any temple building, a sinkhole appears which drops you back into the Cave so you cannot go into the building yet. NOTE cannot fly out of Quake Desert. Perhaps this is a glitch? I have not updated yet I have Omicron Mac 1.3.10 Pokemon Encounters *Hippopatas *Diglett *Sandile *Sandslash *Rhyhorn *Drilbur *Trapinch can get TM 69 Rock Polish Meet Second Gym Leader at the top right of the desert to accept your mission to follow Team Cipher and stop the Steelix. Go up the stairs to reach next city. Quake Catacombs (NorthWest of first entrance to Quake Desert) This is a building slightly northwest of first entrance to Quake Desert (the one from the cave) Pokemon Encounters *Graveler *Golett *Stunfisk *Baltoy *Gible Cipher Grunt Master Gain Steelixite after battle Andromeda City Obtain TM85 Dream Eater at the top left house with Bibarel and answer yes to question. In the top right part of city, near the gym. There will be a man who will give you three rare candies when talked to. Trade for Binacle in house above the mine with exploud (trade pokemon wiht 0IV for speed). Andromeda Mines Pokemon Encounters: *Sableye *Graveler *Onix *Dwebble *Yamask *Bronzor *Boldore *Deino *Gible At the bottom of the mine, there will be a platform with a hole at the top at the back of the room. Using the steelixite on it will summon a Steelix. It is level 35, and its shiny. Second Aroma Gym After you catch steelix the gym opens up. Inside you must navigate on the rocks where wild pokemon appear instead of trainers. HINT stay left and go all the way up Repel does not work in the gym. Possible glitch? Pokemon Encounters *Sandslash *Diglett *Hippopotas *Rhyhorn MOSS Gain TM126 Spikes Strategy: Don't let her pokemon stick around. Dugtrio packs a punch but is easy to take out with a single ice punch or grass move. Make sure it dies fast. Set up on gastrodon if you have a setup pokemon. Main threats seem to be Mamoswine and Dugtrio, as well as gliscor if you lack an ice type move. Excadril is not really a problem compared to her other pokemon. Route 3X Go to the bottom right of Quake Desert into the temple. This will lead you to route 3X Pokemon Encounters *Torterra *Carnivine *Cacturne *Tangrowth *Simisage *Shiftry *Serperior *Tangela *Sunflora Items *Max Revive Rival Battle at house (far right after bridge) (Entire Team is dependant on your starter and version) You gain the mega stone for your Aroma Starter. Magmax Cave At the far right of Route 3X. You battle Team Magma/Aqua and Team Cipher in this cave. Pokemon encounters Omicron: *Golem *Magcargo *Heatmor *Simisear *Emboar *Camerupt *Damanitan Zeta: *Simipour *Politoes *Poliwrath *Kingler *Graveler *Golem 2nd Trainer has a shadow Wailmer lvl 44 Also Shadow Dodrio lvl 43 (Trainer number somewhere between 6-8) Shadow Absol lvl 46 (3rd Cipher Grunt) Choose either Cipher (recive Charizardite X in Herculius Town) or Magma/Aqua (recieve Charizardite Y in Herculius Town) Fighting Magma Boss Maxie Fighting Cipher Boss Grevil After you win, your base is automatically updated. Once you exit, you are in Cairnae Town. Carinae Town Can obtain TM 84 Poison Jab. Metagame *Hidden Power *Electrode *Rhydon *481266036 *Arceus *Rock Recieve TM?? Razor Storm 2 pokemon Guy (Tyrunt or Amaura) Guys trading Smeargle Bibarel in bottom right house holding Exp. Share Battle with Suzerian as you try to leave the town Hint: Mega Sceptile can be a very powerful adversary due to it's ability of contrary which makes it so that it's stats increase instead of decrease on Superpower, Draco Meteor and Leaf Storm so either take it out as fast as possible or tank the hits by reviving your pokemon and bring a ghost type to cover for superpower. You should need roughly around 10 revives to outlast Leaf Storm and Draco Meteor. Hint: Mega Blaziken can be a pain because it has speed boost and protect, along with a stupidly high base attack. If you can't deal much damage too it with whatever you have out it is also likely to use swords dance on its first turn, making it likely to 1hit anything that doesn't resist within 20 levels of it. The only advice I can give if you have no bulky water type or similar, is make sure you have something that can tank a single unboosted hit from it and earthquake it. Protect as it uses the kick could also work, although I haven't tried it so it may be able to predict. Route 4X Pokemon Encounters *Karrablast *Forrtress *Ferrothorn *Heracross Shadow Pidgeot lvl 50 Cassiopeia City Obtain Quick ball and Timer ball Girl gives you ground or psychic gem. Obtain rare candy in the house with two rangers and Murkrow. Obtain egg behind Gym (igglybuff) There is also a guy with an Ampharos and a mega stone but wont give it to you until after you beat the Gym Gym Guards are lvl 120 so you go through Katana Cave (Guide below). After you enter the second room, the guard facing south has level 50 pokemon so you must battle him where he stands in front of the guide facing east. For the 3rd room you rock climb in the back and ninja jump in front of the guard. For the 4th room you go behind the guards and talk to the one you plan to walk across. Gym Leader (Obtain TM127 Toxic) Katana Cave Pokemon Encounters *Gothitelle *Mismagius *Kadabra *Cofagrigus *Banette *Duskinor *Beheeyem Obtain TM128 Wormhole by the leylines in the back of the cave. There is a secret entrance for the gym (2nd entrance from the right) Golurkite is in the leyline with the sign that you cannot read. Herculis Town Modest and Timid Nature changer Obtain Charmander, Bulbasaur, or Squirtle with their mega stone (charizard mega stone X or Y depending on Magma or Cipher) Obtain Rare Candy Obtain Garchompite Trader of Goomy for fairy type pokemon Safari Zone *Garbordor *Skuntank *Nidoqueen *Nikoking *Lanturn (super rod) *Cloyster (super rod) *Tentacruel (water) *Sharpedo (super rod) *Swalot *Drapion *Muk *Crobat *Banette Route 5X Pokemon Encounter *Gallade *Gardevoir *Absol *Rapidash *Vileplume *Zebstrika *Kingler (surf)) *Crawdaunt (surf) *Slowbro (surf) *Slowking (surf) *Lumineon (super rod) *Lanturn (super rod) *Gyarados (super rod) Therian Cave/ Plateau battle Cipher Boss Greevil Route 6X Pokemon Encounters *Delibird *Tropius *Gallade *Houndoom *Mightyena *Scyther *Zoroark *Pidgeot Mt. Epsilon Lower Pokemon Encounters *Gigalith *Probopass *Solrock *Cradily *Golem *Onix *Steelix *Lunastone Items *TM10 Hidden Power *Max Ether *TM53 Energy Ball *Max Revive *TM25 Thunder Shadow Sigilyph lv 59 (Psychic Trainer on 3rd floor) Miror B Note: Mirror B again will have any Shadow Pokemon you may not have caught through the course of the game. In the event that all shadow pokemon have been snagged but you failed to capture Shadow Porygon in the first fight he will have that but if all Shadow Pokemon have been snagged including Shadow Porygon then Mirror B will instead use a Shadow Politoed. Known moves for Shadow Politoed are Shadow Half. Canis Town Obtain TM04 Calm Mind Trader giving Aron for Eevee Obtain another Masterball Obtain Focus Band Nuzlock TM lord Girl wants Rare Box Seed Flare forLitwick with 2 special moves *RB: Seed Flare in Caspian City (tesseract at top ground part with nothing else on it *Ability: Flame Body *lvl 5 *Moves: Shadow Ball, Fire Blast, Shadow Sneak, Moon Blast END OF 1.3 BETA